Many Faces
by Yaoi Lover Kamara
Summary: TysonKai MaxRei Rated for future lemon. Will Tyson & Kai spill they're feelings for each other before it's too late, or will one lose their life in the chaos? Part 1 of 3. (I suck at summaries)
1. Part One

Kamara- Hello all! I know I haven't finished my other Tyson/Kai story, but I'll get to it soon. This one has been begging for a while to get out of my head and I hope you like it. Read and Review peoples!

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, except in my overactive imagination.

Many Faces: Part 1 of 3

Normal POV-

The storm outside the dojo was fiercer than they usually are at this time of year. The major ones are usually during the late summer, but that was a while away. It was 3 days before Christmas and inside the dojo the Bladebreakers were working on decorating. Well excluding Kai, of course. The atmosphere inside was bright and festive, except for the incessant bickering of two of the Bladebreakers, also known as Hiwatari Kai and Kinomiya Tyson.

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Sourpuss."

"Klutz."

"Wet blanket."

"Loud mouth."

"Jerk."

"Brat," Kai said, finishing the long string of insults by walking off with Tyson glaring at his retreating back. He 'hmphed' and went back to hanging ornaments on the tree, while the others looked on in annoyance.

"Tyson, why must you always try to get on Kai's nerves like that?" Kenny asked, exasperatedly.

Tyson just shrugged, "I guess I do it because it's the only other time, besides when he's blading, that he shows any emotion."

"You know, Tyson, my mother always said that boys picked on us girls because they liked us. It's not possible that you've fallen for the Iceman, is it?" Hillary said, eyeing him suspiciously.

The bluenette froze in hanging up a green bulb on the tree and a bright blush began forming on his cheeks. He turned to her with wide blue eyes.

Rei gave him a smug look, "So it is true then," he stated, gold eyes sparkling with laughter.

Tyson rapidly shook his head, "N-no I don't," he said unconvincingly.

Rei just rolled his eyes, while a smile slowly creeped it's way onto his face to reveal his fangs, "Tyson, why don't you just admit it? We won't think of you any differently."

The bluenette sighed in defeat, "I know. It's just… it's _Kai_."

"Hey _someone_ has to like Mr. Iceman," said a giggling Max.

Tyson glared at him and he yelped and jumped behind Rei. The neko-jin just chuckled at the genki blader's actions and then began speaking again.

"Why don't you just tell him Tyson?" he asked, confusion swirling in his golden eyes.

"Are you kidding! He'd hate me!" Tyson exclaimed.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "He wouldn't hate you for liking another guy."

"I know _that_. He'd hate me for feeling that way about _him_."

"You don't know that. He might like you back."

"But I don't want to risk our friendship over a maybe," Tyson said, though he was sounding less and less like the Tyson they all know and love. _That_ Tyson would go headfirst into everything, no matter what the risk.

"Tyson, this isn't like you. Why do you all of the sudden care about the possible consequences, when you never have before?" Kenny questioned.

"I know this isn't like me! You would know why if you felt this strongly about someone, like I do for Kai! But you wouldn't know would you because the only thing you care about is that damn computer!" Tyson yelled and ran out crying.

The others stood there in shock and soon Kenny, too, was in tears because of the harsh words directed at him by Tyson.

Tyson ran as fast as he could out of the room and he kept running down the hall, his vision blinded by tears. He turned a corner and ran smack into the cause of the situation. The bluenette looked up with dread and saw his team captain that had recently become his crush. The crimson-eyed blader looked at Tyson in surprise when he saw the tears streaming down his face. The younger boy back up from the dual-haired Russian and then bolted out into the pouring rain. Kai stood there, frozen, as he decide whether he should go after Tyson or go murder whoever got him upset. After thinking for about 30 seconds, he decided on the latter and walked into the main room of the dojo. He glared at the four occupants in the room, inwardly taking note of a crying Kenny, and began walking toward them. He stopped about 5 feet from them and his glare was on full blast, ruby orbs burning with barely concealed anger.

"You have five seconds to explain to me why Tyson was crying and why he looked at me in fear just now," he stated and looked in turn upon each of the four persons, glare dimming slightly on the still crying genius.

The genki blond, known as Max, looked at Rei nervously, "Do you think we should tell him, Rei?" he asked.

The neko-jin turned to him, "I don't know Max. If we don't, Kai'll kill us, but then again if we do, Tyson will. I think we should because Kai will more likely be the one to succeed in killing us."

The others nodded in agreement, but it was Hilary that stepped forward to speak.

"Um, well you see Kai, um, Tyson, he, um," she started nervously.

"Spit it out Hilary," Kai said as he fought to control his rage so he wouldn't strangle them.

"Ok. Tyson, well he, he loves you Kai. He's crying because he's scared that you'll hate him if he tells you," she said and jumped behind Rei, like Max had done earlier, just in case he decided to attack.

Kai's jaw dropped, "He _loves_ me?" he said as he recovered from the shock of her statement. At their simultaneous nods, he felt his head spin. 'He loves me? After I betrayed him so many times and tried to avoid him because he plagued my thoughts, I find out that he feels the same way. This feels almost like a dream,' he thought and then finally realized something.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong Kai?" Kenny asked, having finally stopped crying.

"Tyson. I just realized that he ran out in the storm and hasn't returned," he said, eyes clouding over in worry.

"We have to find him," Max said, his usual hyperness being replaced with fear for his best friend.

The others nodded, but Kai had already gone out to search for his lost love.

Kamara- So what do you think peoples? There are 3 parts to my story and I'll update really soon. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.


	2. Part Two

Kamara- Here's my update just like I promised you. Hope you like it! R & R (Read & Review) people!

Special thanks to Kai's the Best, GalaxyStorm, K.c, and FireieGurl for reviewing!

Many Faces: Chapter 2

Kai's POV-

'Where is he?' I thought, worriedly, as images of Tyson filled my mind. First it was Tyson, drowning in the river. Then Tyson getting shocked by a bolt of lightning. Then, finally, Tyson curled up on a park bench, shivering as he froze to death. I shook my head to rid it of the horrible images, but the last one would not leave. I realized that I really was seeing him so I ran toward him and called out his name.

"Tyson!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson's POV-

I curled up on the bench I was lying on as I tried to control my shivers and keep my body temperature up. I wasn't succeeding and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. 'Kai," I thought, forcing myself conscious, 'I have to stay awake for Kai.'

"Tyson!" came a yell from the distance.

I turned my head when I heard it, instantly recognizing the voice of my crush.

"K-kai," I said weakly, teeth chattering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV-

"K-kai."

The crimson-eyed blader ran faster over to the shivering form of his secret love.

"Tyson, are you okay?" he said, putting a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"I'm f-fine K-kai," the younger blader said, sitting up shakily.

Kai immediately put his arm around him and helped him stand. Tyson leaned into his warmth and they began walking back to the dojo. When they reached it, Kai opened the door and walked Tyson into his room. He led the bluenette over to his bed and sat him down.

"We need to get you into some dry clothes. Undress while I get some," Kai said and went over to do so.

Tyson sat there and started blushing, but none-the-less stripped himself of his clothes. Kai returned and blushed darker than Tyson, but shoved the clothes he chose at him and turned so he could change. 'Shit, oh shit he's hott! He's big too. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts,' the dual-haired Russian said to himself in his head.

"Ok, I'm done Kai," the younger blader said from behind the other. Kai turned and his breath caught in his throat. Tyson was wearing a pair of dark blue, silk pajamas that showed off every line of his body. And I mean _every line_. The bluenette shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare of his captain. Kai walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Tyson, the others told me how you feel about me," Kai said, looking deeply in Tyson's eyes.

The bluenette's eyes widened and he paled considerably.

"Um. W-well, I mean, um, they're lying!" Tyson said, trying to fight back tears.

"It's alright, Ty. I feel the same way," the usually stoic Russian said as he tried to calm the other blader.

The bluenette froze and his eyes widened even more, if that was possible, "You do? You, you…"

"Yes, I love you, Tyson" Kai said and for the first time since Tyson had known him, he smiled. Not a smirk, a half smile, or an evil one; a truly happy and _loving_ smile.

Tyson stood there stunned for a second, then threw his arms around his captain and hugged him hard, "I love you too, Kai! I was so scared that you'd hate me and go away forever if I told you. You don't know how long I've wanted you to say those three words to me," the younger blader said, breathing in the scent that was purely _Kai_. It was a sort of musky, spicy smell and to Tyson it was addicting. He laid his head in the crook of Kai's neck to get more.

"I've wanted to say it for a long time too," the dual-haired blader said, wrapping his own arms around the bluenette and smelling Tyson in turn. The dragon smelled of vanilla and essence of clouds /A/N- I'm not sure what clouds smell like because I've never smelled one before. Work with me here people/ and to him it was intoxicating.

Tyson yawned, making Kai chuckle slightly, "It seems that you are tired, love," the Russian said and the bluenette nodded.

Kai gently pushed Tyson down on the bed and lay next to him, covering them up with the midnight blue comforter. He curled around the younger blader and together they drifted off to the peaceful oblivion known as sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai smiled as he looked down at the peaceful, sleeping face of his blue-haired lover, who was snuggled into his chest. He reached down to brush a stray hair out of Tyson's face and said boy sighed in contentment and snuggled closer. The dual-haired Russian chuckled slightly and Tyson started waking up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, before opening them. The young blader looked up at Kai, smiling brightly. The crimson-eyed blader smiled back and started speaking.

"Good morning, Ty-love," he said and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

Tyson laggled /A/N- I made it up. It is a cross between a giggle and a laugh/ and cuddled up to Kai even more. The Russian laughed with him and kissed him again /A/N/- Still on the forehead. It'll get hott later, just wait/ making the bluenette squirm on top of him.

"We should go and let the others know you're alright. They saw us coming in, but, knowing them, they'll still be worried," he said, nuzzling the younger blader's neck.

"But I don't wanna get up yet," Tyson said, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Kai grinned and leaned forward to nibble on the exposed lip, making the bluenette blush, "Sorry, love, but you have to. Plus, we can grab you some breakfast," he said.

At that Tyson immediately brightened up, "Yeah! We can have waffles and french toast and eggs and bacon and sausage and hash browns and…" he said, but the crimson-eyed Russian silenced him by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Why don't we stop chatting about it and go get some?" he said.

Tyson nodded and jumped up, running to his dresser to look for some clothes.

Kai chuckled at his boyfriend's action again and waited for him to change, considering that he /Kai/ had never undressed. He watched as he found some clothes /a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt/ and started to undress. When he came to his pants he looked up and found Kai watching his every move. Blushing, he removed his pants slowly, feeling Kai's eyes still on him. He pulled on his jeans and then his shirt and turned back to his boyfriend who was eyeing him with crimson eyes darkened with lust. Kai walked over to him and stopped less than an inch away. He closed the distance between them, pressing his body flush against Tyson. The bluenette groaned as their groins were rubbed together. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist and the other wrapped his around his neck. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and it was blood red vs. murky brown. Their lips were a millimeter apart and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Just before the situation could get hotter, there was a knock on the door. Kai turned his head and growled at the rectangular piece of wood and whatever lay behind it.

"What!" he said and you could almost see the flames coming out of his eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure Tyson was okay," came the timid reply of Max through the door.

Kai sighed in annoyance, while Tyson just laughed, "Who's the one that doesn't want to get up now?" he said, slightly mockingly.

The dual-haired Russian death glared at him, making the bluenette laugh harder, not put out in the slightest. He walked over to the door and opened it, being jumped on by a usually genki blond not a second later.

"Yea! Tyson's okay!" Max yelled, glomping him repeatedly.

Rei stood in the doorway, laughing at the sight of the bluenette being strangled by the blond. Kai stormed angry over to them and pulled Max off Tyson, practically throwing him at Rei. The bluenette grabbed the Russian's hand and pulled him out the way the other two left, day-dreaming about breakfast, Kai, and breakfast on Kai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamara- So? You like, peoples? R&R to compliment or criticize my work.


End file.
